staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 listopada 1993
TVP 1 7.00 Rondo - magazyn 7.20 Rynek agro 7.45 Z Polski... 8.05 W drugim planie 8.25 Wszystko o działce 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Ziarno - prog. Red. Katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.35 5-10.15 program dla dzieci i młodzieży oraz "Plecak pełen przygód" (12) - serial prod. polsko-fińsko-niemieckiej 11.00 "Na szlaku przygody" (5) - serial dok. prod. australijskiej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Pół godziny dla rodziny 12.45 Zyć w zgodzie z naturą - program ekol. 13.15 Studio Sport - Apetyt na zdrowie 14.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: "Super Baloo", "Narzeczona Boogedy'ego" (2) 15.15 Jesienne MTV 15.30 Telewizyjny Teatr Rozmaitości: Frank D. Gilroy "Wigilijny gość" 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Wielkie polemiki: Spór o Matejkę 17.50 Szafa - program o modzie 18.10 "Dzień za dniem" (20) - serial produkcji USA 19.00 Małe wiadomości DD 19.10 Wieczorynka - Tukany na tropie 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Polskie ZOO 20.30 "Noc lisa" (2) - film fab. prod. USA-ang.-niem.-franc. (1991 r.) 22.10 Czar par 23.25 Jutro w programie 23.35 Wiadomości 23.45 Sportowa sobota 0.10 "Popcorn" - horror prod. USA (1991 r.) 1.40 "Dziewczęcy show" - program muzyczny 3.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 "Tygrysie mięso" - film dok. 8.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 9.00 Tacy sami - program w języku migowym 9.20 Nauka języka migowego /9/ 9.25 Powitanie 9.30 "Człowiek z Żelaznej" - film dok. 10.10 Benny Hill - angielski program rozrywkowy 10.40 Róbta co chceta 11.00 Spotkania z muzyką - Leonard Bernstein - Urodziny Strawińskiego: Wszystkiego najlepszego Igorze Strawiński 12.00 Akademia Filmu Polskiego: "Bokser" - film fab. (1966 r.) 13.40 Linia specjalna - wydanie nadzwyczajne - prof Tadeusz Zieliński 14.00 Klasztory polskie - Cystersi ze Szczrzyca 14.30 Studio Sport - Koszykówka zawodowa NBA 15.20 Halo Dwójka 15.30 Zwierzęta świata: "Patagonia - kraina nieznana" (2) - serial przyrod. prod. ang. 15.55 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16.00 Panorama 16.10 "Pełna chata" - serial komediowy prod. USA 16.30 Program dnia 16.40 Do trzech razy sztuka 17.05 "Śmierć leszczom" - film dok. o zespole T. Love 18.00 Panorama 18.03 Program lokalny 18.30 Gra - teleturniej 19.00 Szkoła kłamców - Marek Walczewski 19.35 "Branco Lustig - Przeżyłem, by robić filmy" - film dok 20.10 Życie obok życia - program publicystyczny 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Słowo na niedzielę 21.35 Benny Hill 22.10 Z cyklu "Dopóki płynąć będą rzeki" "Poszukiwacze" - film fab. prod. USA 0.05 Panorama 0.10 Studio sport - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata w siatkówce: mecz Polska - Szwecja 1.00 Heary Blues i Beata Bednarz 1.30 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 8.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu salelitarnego 10.10 Smyczkiem pisane - recital kontrabasisty Rozlacha 10.40 Klub Janoscha 11.00 Film dokumentalny w Teletrójce - "Próba sił" - serial produkcji angielskiej (odc. 3/14) 11.30 Magazyn Artystyczny - program Stanisława Piskora 12.00 "Lala" - teleturniej dla młodzieży szkół średnich pod redakcJą Elzblety Piętak i Andrzeja Sobka 12.30 Czerwone berety - reportaż I. Kaznochy z manewrów z udziałem obserwatorów NATO 13.00 Videodomator - program U. Rój i A. Bątkiewicza 13 15 Felieton na sezon gWiazdkowy - program K. PiotroWskiego 13.30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski A. Zydorowicza 13.45 MTV 14.00 Trans World Sport - ciekawostki ze śWiata sportu, nietypowe dyscypliny, ulubleni sportowcy 15.00 Muzyka i gospodarka - program Agencji D. R. Music 16.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny (wyd. 1) 16.10 Przygoda Hucka - serial przygodowy dla młodych widzów (13/24) 16.40 Film dokumentalny w Teletrójce: "Perspektywy" - serial produkcji angielskiej (odc. 3/14) 17.15 Muzyka na scenach i estradach - reportaż J. Mentla z V Międzynarodowego Konkursu Młodzieżowych Orkiestr Dętych w Jastrzębiu 17.35 Romanse rosyjskie, ukraińskie i cygańskie - prog. J. Mentla i T. Dobrowolskiego 18.03 Aktualności - program informacyjny (wydanie główne) 18.15 Aktualności Kulturalne 18.30 Sekrety sukcesu - program M. Pawlity 19.00 Muzyczne Rekomendacje Teletrójki - program W. Zamorskiego 19.15 Studio Regionalne - ciekawostki z regionu, goście w studiu 19.30 Wiadomości - transmisja Programu I 20.00 Kino Teletrójki: "Mój syn Johny" - film fabularny prod. USA 21.40 Teatr Ekspresji W. Misiuro - program G. Ogrodowskiej 22.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny (wyd. 3) 22.10 Sport w Teletrójce - transmisje 23.10 Kino Teletrójki: "Dolina zemsty" - film prod. USA 0.35 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu salelitarnego PolSat 15.55 Program dnia 16.00 4x4 - mag. motor. 16.30 Między nami smakoszami 17.00 Supermodelka - serial 17.30 Mały champion - film dla dzieci 18.50 Muzyka w TV Polsat 19.00 Informacje 19.15 Złowrogi raj - serial 19.45 Film animowany dla dzieci 20.00 Sherlock Holmes i primadonna cz. I - film fab. 21.00 Anioł i łajdak - western USA (powt.) 22.45 Informacje 23.00 Czarna brygada - film USA 0.10 Oczuś - film USA 0.35 Program na jutro TV Polonia 8.10 Apetyt na zdrowie - magazyn sportowo-rekreacyjny 8.55 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.10 Ziarno 9.35 Truskawkowe studio - pr. dla dzieci 10.00 Piosenki dla dzieci 10.15 3 + Jedna (5) - film dla dzieci 10.45 Blok Polonijny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.20 Trzy kwadranse ze sportem 13.05 Teatr, czyli świat 13.30 Vademecum turysty 14.00 Jesień z Fredrą: Aleksander Fredro - Zdrzędność i przekora 15.00 Rock najlepszych 16.05 W oparach absurdu 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 W świecie filmów rysunkowych 17.40 Czterdziestolatek (2) - serial kom. TVP 18.40 Magazyn sportowy 18.50 Jak to w rodzinie - program publ. 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Nad Niemnem (1/4) - serial TVP 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.35 Film fab. 23.00 Olga Lipińska zaprasza: Właśnie leci kabarecik 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na niedzielę 0.10 Kariery, bariery 1.00 Brawa dla polskiej piosenki w Sopocie 1.50 Zakończenie programu BBC1 7.00 Lassie 7.25 News Subtitled, Weather 7.30 Working Together 7.40 Felix the Cat 7.55 Peter Pan and the Pirates 8.20 Marlene Marlowe Investigates 8.40 Tom and Jerry's Greatest Hits 9.00 Live and Kicking 12.12 Weather 12.15 Grandstand 17.05 News Subtitled, Weather 17.15 Regional News and Sport 17.20 Happy Families 18.05 Dad's Army 18.35 Noel's House Party 19.30 Big Break 20.00 Casualty 20.50 News and Sport 21.10 Harry 22.00 Match of the Day 23.00 Uncommon Valor 0.40 Weather 0.45 Closedown BBC2 8.15 Open University 9.55 Macgregor's Scotland 10.25 Asia II 12.15 Angel in Exile 13.40 Quantum Special 14.10 Civilisation 15.00 Li'IAbner 16.50 The Sky at Night 17.10 Late Again 17.50 Top Gear Rally Report 18.20 News and Sport 18.35 Snooker 19.05 The Great Depression 20.00 Performance: Nona 21.20 Have I Got News for You 21.50 Scarlet and Black 23.05 Open Space 23.45 Snooker